


More Than Friends

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gap Filler, Hospital bed, M/M, S02E21 The End of the Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn't too happy with my last crack at this, so I decided to take it from the opposite direction.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m so glad you came.” The admission is quiet, but it echoes loud in Jude’s ears.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Jude feels Connor shift next to him on the bed, and curls in closer as Connor’s arm wraps around his shoulder.

“I’m so glad you came.” The admission is quiet, but it echoes loud in Jude’s ears. “I was scared I’d never see you again.”

Jude doesn’t reply. Doesn’t feel there’s any reply that could give enough weight to what he’s feeling, so he settles for draping an arm across Connor’s chest.

The silence that follows is comfortable, just two boys sharing peaceful company away from the busy world around them.

“I told Mama about us,” Jude finds himself saying, before he can really think about it.

“Really?” Connor’s voice is soft, but Jude feels his muscles stiffen involuntarily.

“Yeah. I told her we’re not friends, but I couldn’t think of the right words to use. She understood though, suggested that we’re ‘more than friends’.”

“I think we’ve been ‘more than friends’ for months, Jude. It’s not been easy, but we’ve always been best friends, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think that’s what she meant,” Jude chuckles. “It’s certainly not what I meant,” he adds in a smaller voice.

“I know.” Connor confides, turning his neck to catch a glance at Jude’s face. “I’ve been thinking about it, too, though. And I would like to be your boyfriend.”

“That’s not how you ask, Connor.” Jude smirks, biting his lip.

“Jude”, Connor reprimands slightly, before giggling a little. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

Jude cranes his neck up to look Connor in the eye. “Yes,” he exhales, as Connor leans down to catch his lips in a kiss.


End file.
